Everything about You
by a1y-puff
Summary: A fic for Vierblith. Prompt: Tezuka sometimes wonders why he is in love with Fuji; "Every little thing you do". Oneshot. TezuFuji. fluff!


**Title: Everything About You**  
**Author:** **a1y-puff**  
**For:** **vierblith**  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** fluff  
**Prompt:** Tezuka sometimes wonders why he is in love with Fuji. _Every little thing you do._  
**Word Count:** 1021  
**Warnings:** Eh, a bit random, maybe. And this is very light and fluffy? XD;;  
**Disclaimer:** Konomi owns Prince of Tennis. I'm just screwing up with the boys :p

A/N: For Vierblith's request in **Cactuscontinuum** in LJ. much thanks to my beta, Thallein for her advices and also hugs and kisses to Tacuma for encouraging me

* * *

**Everything About You**

* * *

Tezuka stood tall on the courts, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched his teammates practice. Today's practice was just like any other day's; first years had to practice swinging the racket, the non-regulars either ran laps, stretched or practiced with each other. Inui decided what the regulars should do, and of course, a certain penal-tea upgraded-whatever-mix version, Tezuka couldn't remember the name, was part of the ordeal.

It was Fuji's turn to play against Kikumaru and according to Inui, weight bands were attached to both player's legs in order to increase their leg's strength. After a minute of rallying, Tezuka could see Fuji purposefully missed his shot, which freed Kikumaru from becoming a victim of the evil concoction. Tezuka's eyes followed the lithe boy's form, as Fuji walked calmly towards Inui, accepted the penal-tea, and gulped down the whole glass without resistance or difficulty. The brunette then smiled at his teammates and calmly said, "This is even better than before. I definitely recommend it."

Tezuka noticed how Fuji's smile widened by three millimeters in enjoyment at the horrified looks on his teammates' faces, and the victory over another of Inui's evil concoction. Tezuka thought that the tensai must have noticed that he was being watched; within the next moment, Fuji turned his head towards him and smiled. Somehow Tezuka caught Fuji's unspoken _'Don't you want to try this penal-tea? It's good._

Tezuka returned Fuji's stare; his eyes saying a firm _'No, thanks.'_

As he watched Fuji being glomped by the team's acrobatic player, he idly wondered _why _exactly he was in love with the petite boy. He knew Fuji was beautiful and talented, yet he was certain those were not the reason he fell for the prodigy… or at least, those were not the only or main reasons.

Tezuka's train of thought was disconnected by Momoshiro's sudden scream. It seemed like Momoshiro was the unfortunate victim of the penal-tea that Fuji shoved to the poor second year. Then, he heard Kikumaru sigh with relief while thanking his lucky star that Fuji had decided to deliberately lose to him because the tensai had wanted to try the penal-tea. Otherwise, he would be screaming like Momoshiro. Fuji just chuckled at the defeated look on Momoshiro's face. At that moment, Tezuka realized something.

Fuji might be mischievous, and considered sadist at times by some people, yet these same individuals could never hate the prodigy. Instead, people were attracted to him, be it for his appearance, his talent or his personality. In contrast to these people, Tezuka did not consider Fuji as a sadist. Rather, Fuji would be better characterized as being a little _playful_ and always had his own agenda on what was considered _entertaining_ for himself and the team. But no matter how skewed Fuji's view of what constituted as entertainment, Fuji was actually one of the most caring persons Tezuka knew, especially to those who were important to him—Fuji didn't only want to try the penal-tea; he was sparing Kikumaru from it.

Tezuka liked that gentle side of Fuji.

Now that he thought about it, there were many things he liked about Fuji.

The way Fuji walked, for one; Tezuka often wondered if the graceful movements were actually choreographed. Also, he remembered always thinking how beautiful Fuji's fingers were, every time Fuji tucked his hair behind his ear when those sandy-brown strands tickled his face. There were also these occasional side-glances Fuji would throw him whenever they were standing side-by-side that never failed to make Tezuka had to fighting down a blush.

He cherished the silent understanding they shared; how Fuji knew when to pry, to joke him or to just be _there _for him while smiling soothingly whenever he was troubled. The comfortable silence they often had was also something Tezuka doubted he could get with other people; hence, he was grateful to Fuji for being able to provide such atmosphere.

Tezuka took pleasure in seeing the way Fuji's smile twitched whenever he managed to turn the table on whatever word games the latter tried on him. He also enjoyed listening to Fuji's mellow voice, and how it became more melodious whenever the lithe boy tried to tease him.

He was always awed by the blue on Fuji's eyes whenever the tensai revealed them and he loved the feeling of drowning into the depth of those cerulean orbs whenever the prodigy stared deep into his hazel ones, conveying everything the light-haired boy felt for him, and thus, it never failed to make Tezuka marveled of how lucky he was to be the object of his affection.

And now, Tezuka could only wonder _why_ he was questioning himself in the first place.

Tezuka loved Fuji just because he was _Fuji. _It was just that simple. Tezuka's lips twitched upward at the realization.

"Tezuka, you're smiling," Fuji suddenly appeared in front of him; eyes opened in a knowing smile.

"I'm not," Tezuka denied, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught smiling in public. It was just not in his nature, after all.

"But you are," Fuji said again while settling himself beside the captain as they watched another match between Echizen and Kaidoh. "I wonder what was on your mind that made you smile," Fuji said again, while tapping his chin with a finger.

Tezuka uncrossed his arms and slipped his hands in his pockets, before answering, "Nothing much."

Fuji took a step closer to him, his right shoulder slightly brushed Tezuka's left arm. With a playful tone, he teased, "Were you thinking about me?"

As he took a side-glance, Tezuka noticed the teasing smile that he came to know and love. After a few seconds of silence, Tezuka muttered a firm "yes", and he inwardly smirked in triumph as he saw the prodigy fighting down the blush that was threatening to creep up his cheeks.

_Ah_, Tezuka thought, his ability to make Fuji blush every now and then was another thing he loved about being with Fuji

And as he saw Fuji threw him an open-eyed smile, Tezuka mused that maybe, he just loved everything about Fuji.

-END-

* * *

Reviews are luuufffeeed!!


End file.
